Personalidade Tripla
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: Sid Story Flautista de Gaia e Ninfa da Lua. Três Guerreiros Deuses foram levados para Lemnos após a batalha em Asgard. Mal sabem como sua ida para a Forja de Hefesto vai influenciar na libertação da Loucura e da Vingança Justiceira... CAPA NO PERFIL
1. Chapter 1

Paralela à A Flautista de Gaia e A Ninfa da Lua

**Paralela à A Flautista de Gaia e A Ninfa da Lua. Aviso: Não sei se essa fanfic vai prestar um segundo sequer! Parece que toda a minha inspiração humorística foi automaticamente canalizada para essa fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas eu morro de ciúmes dos meus originais.**

**Personalidade Tripla**

**Capítulo 1:**

**E Eu Queria Entender...**

Dra. Márcia: Tokashi, deixa eu me divertir um pouco com ele, vai! – implorava para a dona do corpo.

Tokashi: Márcia, você não vai tocar um dedo no Siegfried! – falou irritada, retomando o controle. Era uma jovem de cabelos até os meio das costas, lisos e dourados com vários fios em negro. Usava uma malha de treino branca e cinza, os olhos negros e brilhantes e corpo invejável, que sofria de personalidade tripla. Ela mesma, a dona original do corpo, Tokashi, Dra. Márcia Fox, a que anteriormente tomou o controle de seu corpo, uma enfermeira louca e tarada, e Madame Louise, uma viúva francesa que só sabe se lamentar.

Estava num dos quarto de sua casa, no vulcão de Héstia e Hefesto, onde Siegfried, o Guerreiro Deus de Asgard, dormia tranqüilamente. Márcia queria aprontar das suas, mas a dona do corpo não deixaria... Pelo menos enquanto pudesse resistir! Afinal, o Guerreiro era um pedaço de mau caminho! E não era só Márcia que era conhecida no santuário por não ser santa...

Siegfried acordou, Tokashi o observava à distância. Estranhou o fato da moça estar distante dele, sempre estava praticamente em cima dele quando acordava. Tokashi não o deixava sair, pelo fato de ele ainda não estar totalmente bem. Mas... Seria impressão dele, ou a jovem o olhava com malícia? (N/A: Ele, até agora, só viu a Tokashi em seu estado "normal") Num movimento rápido, ela aproximou-se dele e colocou o dedo indicador no queixo dele.

Siegfried: To... Tokashi?... – pergunta meio assustado.

Dra. Márcia: A Tokashi foi dar uma volta... Você está falando com Márcia Fox, a sua nova enfermeira. – fala em tom sensual, aproximando mais o rosto do rapaz (N/A: EITA! Essa é rápida no gatilho! O.ô).

O Guerreiro Deus a empurra, com o coração acelerado. Quem raios era aquela mulher?! Com certeza não era Tokashi! O olhar da moça amenizou e ficou mais calmo. O rapaz a olhou como se estivesse lhe perguntando o que significava àquilo.

Tokashi: Ahhhh, eu sabia que teria que te contar isso mais cedo ou mais tarde... – falou suspirando. – Eu tenho personalidade tripla, Sieg... A que acabou de te "atacar" é a Márcia Fox, uma enfermeira louca. Tem ainda a Louise, uma viúva francesa que só sabe se lamentar...

Siegfried deixou o queixo cair. Como sobreviveria sabe-se lá quanto tempo com uma louca e, depois daquele episódio, possivelmente tarada, uma chorona e uma que já tem os miolos meio moles?! (N/A: Essa parte da fic não vai prestar... ¬¬)

A garota de cabelos longos e negros e olhos claros observava o rapaz loiro dormindo todo espalhado pela cama, com metade do cobertor no chão, com uma gota na fronte. Haguen chegava a ser cômico em certas horas!

Aproximou-se e balançou-o pelo ombro até acordá-lo, para chamá-lo para o almoço. O rapaz virou-se de costas para ela resmungando algo como "ainda é cedo, mãe... Me dá mais cinco minutos antes de eu ir para o treino". Apesar do olhar sereno, Miyu era impaciente. E aquilo a deixou com raiva.

Miyu: HAGUEN, SE VOCÊ NÃO ACORDAR AGORA MESMO, MANDO VOCÊ PRO HYOGA E PRO KAMUS TE USAREM COMO SACO DE PANCADAS NO SANTUÁRIO DE ATHENA!! – berrou. Provavelmente, metade do vulcão de Héstia e Hefesto havia ouvido. Mas não ligaram muito. Estavam acostumados com os berros de Miyu.

Haguen caiu da cama, literalmente. Os olhos giravam. Miyu conseguia atordoar qualquer um com seu grito. Lentamente, Haquen voltava ao normal. Não fora o que ela falara que o acordara, mas o berro mesmo. Um berro agudo e ardido. Teve vontade de jogá-la contra a parede, mas não estava a fim de brigas.

Haguen: Ta, já to acordado! – preocupado, vendo que ela preparava mais um berro.

Miyu: Melhor assim! – falou com seu olhar ficando sereno, como na maioria das vezes.

Haguen (pensando): Vai saber parecer tão santa assim lá em Asgard... – pensou incrédulo na capacidade que ela tinha em não parecer a mulher explosiva que era.

Miyu: Vem, vamos almoçar. – falou bem mais calma, serenamente.

Haguen a seguiu. Não estava a fim de mais berros. (N/A: Vixi... Mais uma parte que não vai prestar...)

Os cabelos longos e loiros colavam ao rosto e ao corpo nu. Os olhos dourados refletiam o ambiente de banho em que estava. Quando fez menção de se levantar, as criadas enrolaram-na numa toalha. Virou-se foi até as roupas que estavam sobre uma mesa. Vestiu-se lentamente, preparando-se mentalmente para o encontro que teria com o Guerreiro Deus ao chegar em sua casa.

Andou à passos lentos. Ao abrir a porta, seu braço foi puxado, a porta batida e Alberich a prensou contra uma parede.

Alberich: Até que enfim você chegou... Ficar aqui, sozinho, é como se você estivesse pedindo pra eu explodir a porta... – falou impaciente, tentando beijá-la, mas ela desviou e o beijo foi parar em sua fronte. Já havia tempo (N/A: Vide: Desde que acordou) que tentava ganhar a jovem.

Miyu o olhou de forma repreensiva, afastando-o com as mãos.

Miyu: Cuidado comigo. Não sou uma Vulcana nem filha biológica de Héstia, mas desenvolvi meu cosmo e ele é mais poderoso que o seu... Tente algo comigo e diga adeus... – lembrou-o desse detalhe, e o Guerreiro Deus bufou, saindo da sala. A filha adotiva de Héstia deu um sorriso satisfeito. (N/A: Essa fic inteira não vai prestar... ¬¬)


	2. Por que seus olhos são assim

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e compainhia não me pertencem, mas tirem os olhos dos meus originais

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e compainhia não me pertencem, mas tirem os olhos dos meus originais! Ò.ó**

**Personalidade Tripla**

**Capítulo 2:**

**... Por que seus olhos são assim...**

_**Did you ever think of me,**_

**(Alguma vez você pensou em mim,)**

_**  
**__**As your best friend.**_

**(Como sua melhor amiga.)**

_**  
Did I ever think of you,**_

**(Alguma vez eu pensei em você,)**

_**  
I'm not complaining.**_

**(Eu não estou reclamando)**

Siegfried estava nervoso. Tokashi não era normal, e ainda era meio destrambelhada quando o assunto era cozinha. Parecia nunca ter cozinhado na vida. Apesar de muito linda, a jovem parecia não ter miolos na cabeça. Balançando a cabeça, voltou à atenção para a pequena casa, feita nas entranhas de um vulcão adormecido na Ilha de Lemnos, no vulcão que se tornara a Forja do deus Hefesto ao ser atirado pelo pai, Zeus, do Olimpo. Não havia janelas, somente paredes e portas. Antes, não tinha idéia de por que não podia passar da porta de entrada, mas depois do ocorrido com a Vulcana, sabia e muito bem o porque. Tokashi tinha medo que ele descobrisse suas outras faces por outras pessoas.

Voltou seus pensamentos para Hilda, sua princesa Hilda. Tinha uma saudade enorme do cosmo tão bondoso, pacífico e quente em meio a uma terra tão fria como Asgard, da voz suave e aveludada que tantas vezes o fazia esquecer os problemas. Tokashi lhe contara que Athena vencera e que Hilda estava fora do encanto de Posêidon. Aquilo lhe acalmava profundamente.

Mas como ele gostaria de estar em Asgard agora... O calor naquele vulcão era infernal! Não entendia como que Tokashi agüentava, assim como os outros que lá residiam. Mas, bem, podia ser coisa da sua cabeça, afinal, estava acostumado com o frio desde pequeno, podia muito bem ser somente impressão aquele enorme calor, quando a temperatura para quem morava lá devia estar amena.

Viu a porta se abrir e uma jovem com não mais treze anos entrar. A expressão no rosto era fria, e tinha a impressão que era melhor não arranjar problemas com ela. Os cabelos eram em duas camadas, a primeira cortada na orelha, e a outra batia na cintura, num tom de vermelho-fogo vívido. Os olhos de um laranja-fogo com um brilho assustador. Devia ter cerca de um e sessenta e sete, sessenta e oito de altura. A malha de treino vermelha deixava transparecer um corpo muito bem treinado.

Jovem: Tokashi, Dra. Márcia ou Madame Louise? – perguntou entrando, mal reparando no rapaz.

Tokashi: Na cozinha, Jenyty! – respondeu em alto e bom som, a jovem correu para o local, deixando a porta aberta. Na entrada, uma caixa de armadura de um vermelho fogo muito brilhante com uma salamandra em alto relevo. Não havia dúvidas, a jovem era da estirpe de Tokashi.

O Guerreiro Deus de Alpha levantou-se do sofá e foi fechar a porta, já ia voltar quando parou ao ouvir sem querer um trecho da conversa entre as duas Vulcanas.

Jenyty: Tem certeza que quer continuar com isso, Tokashi? Não se lembra do que meu mestre disse quando voltou da missão de espionagem em Asgard, que esse rapaz é louco por Hilda de Polaris?! – falou com a voz alterada, num típico tom prepotente de toda adolescente rebelde, mas com certa ameaça.

Tokashi: Tenho, Jenyty. Não me importo se depois vou me machucar, mas tenho o direito de ao menos tentar ser feliz. Não é porque não consigo fazer do mundo um lugar melhor por causa da tripla personalidade que não tenho esse direito. Vejo tantas pessoas que não estão nem aí e são muito felizes. Por que nós, que lutamos para que a humanidade continue existindo, não temos esse direito, ainda mais eu? Lissa e Nêmesis devem nós amar tanto para nos tornarmos assim... (N/A: Lissa é a deusa da loucura, e Nêmesis é a deusa da ética, da retribuição e da justiça distributiva. Também é considerada a assassina dos deuses, como no seriado Hércules, que meche uns pauzinhos e faz a justiça, de acordo com as ordens que recebe. Foi educada pelas Moiras, junto com Têmis, a justiça) – falou melancólica, com uma leve pontada de sarcasmo e um triste sorriso.

Jenyty: O que Lissa e Nêmesis poderiam ter haver? – perguntou sem entender, confusa.

Tokashi: Lissa por fazermos loucuras em prol de um mundo que sequer retribui o que fazemos para eles e nós não termos o direito de sermos felizes, e Nêmesis, porque a retribuição e a justiça distributiva não têm agido da forma certa! – falou com um brilho maligno no olhar.

Jenyty: Tem hora que parece que você é Lissa encarnada, Tokashi... Preciso ir, tenho uma missão no Santuário de Afrodite. – falou virando-se e indo para a saída da cozinha, enquanto Siegfried corria para o sofá.

Antes de sair, Jenyty virou-se para ele.

Jenyty: É bom não estar aqui quando eu voltar, não vou permitir que alguém que lutou contra Athena tome conta da mente da minha melhor amiga. – falou entre dentes, raivosa, e o rapaz pode ver momentaneamente os olhos laranja-fogo ficarem vermelho-sangue, enquanto passava a língua pelos lábios de forma perigosa, como um predador raivoso e extremamente forte que se prepara para avançar sobre sua presa. Siegfried engoliu em seco com a expressão de Jenyty, que saiu colocando a caixa da armadura nas costas.

**XxX**

_**Strade son' cambiate.**_

**(As ruas mudaram.)**

_**  
Faccie son' diverse.**_

**(Os rostos são diferentes)**

_**  
Era la mia città.**_

**(Era a minha cidade)**

_**  
Non la conosco più.**_

**(Eu não a reconheço mais)**

_**  
La ora io sono solo un' estranea**_

**(Eu sou apenas uma estranha)**

_**  
Senza patria.**_

**(Sem pátria.)**

Haguen e Miyu comiam silenciosos. O rapaz não estava a fim de papo depois do berro da Vulcana. Aquele silêncio incomodava a jovem. Apesar de parecer calma e serena, detestava o silêncio.

Ao terminarem de comer, a Vulcana tirou a mesa e deixou a cozinha em ordem, indo para a porta de saída da casa, dizendo que tinha assuntos com Hefesto e Héstia. Haguen Sentou no sofá da sala e ligou a TV, atrás de algum canal em que estivesse passando um programa que prestasse.

Miyu, ao sair de sua casa, começou a andar até a sala de Souzan (N/A: Persa, Fogo), onde as reuniões ocorriam, mas num ponto da escadaria circular que tanto descia como subia o vulcão até o topo, por onde a lava sairia caso houvesse uma erupção, virou num corredor sem perceber, encaminhando-se para onde outrora fora o Altar de Sacrifícios para Hefesto, mas que caíra em desuso quando o Império Romano convertera-se ao cristianismo. Não havia importância descer ou não o vulcão, não tinha nada a tratar com Hefesto e Héstia estava em seu próprio templo, num local desconhecido por ela na Grécia, presenciando os rituais des suas seis sacerdotisas virgens.

Era uma Vulcana que não se sentia em seu lar, apesar de ter nascido e crescido na Ilha Lemnos, seu coração não pertencia àquele lugar. Na verdade, nem sabia se algum dia pertenceria a algum lugar. Ainda estava lá porque não tinha opção, era a reencarnação de Elektra, àquela que viu o pai Agamenon ser morto pela mãe, Clitemnestra, e pelo amante, Egisto, quando o rei chegou da batalha contra Tróia; viveu longos anos sedenta de vingança até o retorno de seu irmão, Orestes, com quem tramou a vingança contra a mãe. Sua alma encarnava em algum lugar a pedido de Nêmesis, sempre que necessário, sempre que o cosmo, imortalidade e essência de algum deus estava ameaçada. Era ela que evitava que isso acontecesse, era a representação da vingança justiceira, e agora, lá estava ela, encarnada na Ilha de Lemnos, onde teria que zelar por Hefesto e Héstia até que Nêmesis julga-se que estava na hora de Elektra retornar ao Terceiro Céu, o Céu de Vênus, o céu dos que muito amaram (N/A: Vide A Divina Comédia de Dante), até que lhe fosse novamente necessário retornar a terra.

Entrou no templo onde o altar se localizava, ao fundo. O local estava vazio e via-se que abandonado também. Havia várias rachaduras nas paredes e no chão de mármore, todo empoeirado; pequenas trepadeiras nasciam, enroscavam-se e subiam e recobriam as paredes e o chão, como num quadro em que o pintor simplesmente pinta linhas ao acaso. O altar parecia à única coisa ainda intacta naquele local, apesar do pó. Era de prata, com decorações em alto e baixo relevo de ouro de pequenas flores em chamas e inscrições em grego, um grego muito, muito antigo, de quando o primeiro homem foi presenteado com Pandora, a mulher de língua mentirosa, que abriu e libertou todos os males do mundo junto com a esperança, quando o grego ainda era uma língua muito primordial, talvez mais primordial que a própria Gaia (N/A: Deusa da Terra, esposa de Urano, o céu, mãe de Cronos, o tempo, e avó de Zeus).

Aproximou-se mais do altar, percebendo uma pequena caixa sobre este, de madeira escura com uma fragrância de ébano, com o desenho de uma mulher de longos cabelos na cintura de um vermelho estranho, como se fossem um sinal de loucura, olhos de um branco vívido, como se não enxergassem, que pareciam não importar para onde você fosse, davam a impressão de te olhar como se quisessem lhe devorar a alma, um branco tão vívido que seria capaz de enlouquecer uma pessoa qualquer. Os lábios pintados da cor da loucura, a pele de um branco mórbido, como se fosse uma cadáver, usando um longo vestido negro com linhas vermelhas, de ouro e de prata. A imagem daquela mulher lhe causava arrepios.

Não entendia como nunca reparara naquela caixa antes... Miyu sempre ia para o que outrora fora o templo de Sacrifícios a Hefesto para pensar e relaxar, mesmo que sem perceber, e nunca vira aquela caixa.

Sentiu uma louca vontade de abrir a caixa, como se alguém sussurrasse em seu ouvido para fazê-lo que teria o que mais queria no mundo.

As longas unhas azul-marinho pararam a pouquíssimos milímetros de abrir a caixa, quando sentiu outra mão segurar a sua, não via outra mão, mas a sensação de algo a apertando e passando um calor estranho junto com uma corrente elétrica estava lá, como se algo ou alguém não quisesse que a caixa fosse aberta. Recuou a mão e passou recuar alguns passos, olhando assustada na direção da caixa. Por um instante, teve a impressão de ver uma mulher de cabelos longos e roxos presos num rabo de cavalo, olhos verde-água, usando uma toga verde-mar com o cinto de couro negro, a capa negra presa nos broches de ouro, com um báculo verde-brilhante na mão direita, parar na frente do altar e colocar a mão em sinal de aviso, apontando-lhe o báculo, em seguida, sumindo.

A Vulcana estava com o coração batendo desesperadamente, não entendo o que se passava na ilha Lemnos desde a chegada dos Guerreiros Deuses. Virou-se e correu em disparada para a sala de Souzan, falar com Hefesto.

**XxX**

_**In this proud land we grew up strong**_

**(Nesta gloriosa terra, nós crescemos fortes)**

_**  
**__**We were wanted all along**_

**(Fomos perseguidos ininterruptamente)**

_**  
I was taught to fight, taught to win**_

**(Eu fui ensinado a lutar, ensinado à vencer)**

_**  
**__**I never thought I could fail**_

**(Nunca pensei que poderia falhar)**

Miha cozinhava tranqüilamente, ou quase, pois Alberich, na sala, mesmo que involuntariamente, fazia com que os pensamentos da jovem sempre se desviassem para o asgardiano. Maldita a hora em que resolveu dar uma de boa samaritana! Praguejou.

Terminou de cozinhar algo para que o rapaz não passasse fome, somente isso, chamando-o para comer e indo para seu quarto, antes desviando de uma tentativa de ser abraçada por Alberich.

Miha: Fica longe de mim! – falou irritada, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta na cara do Guerreiro Deus, que pó pouco não teve o nariz atingido.

Alberich: Mulher temperamental é fogo... – murmurou irritado, indo ver o que a filha adotiva de Héstia tinha feito, afinal.

Miha sentara-se em sua cama, com as pernas cruzadas em cima desta, como se estive preparando-se para meditar.

Miha: Não sei por que ainda não o mandei de volta para Asgard através da telecinese... – murmurou irritada, com uma veia pulsando na testa. Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e inclinando a cabeça para frente, massageou com dois dedos de cada mão as têmporas. Alberich sabia como ninguém tirar-lhe do sério.

Após um tempo, levantou-se, pegando seu MP5, colocando os fones de ouvido e deixando embalar-se pela música, deitando na cama.

Enquanto ouvia a música, pensava em várias coisas. Desde que os três Guerreiros Deuses haviam chegado em Lemnos, raramente Héstia permanecia na ilha, ajudando Hefesto em suas forjas, assim como raramente Hefesto aparecia em público.

Lembrou-se de uma conversa de sua mãe adotiva, a deusa Héstia, e o deus Ferreiro antes de a deusa partir para vislumbrar os rituais em sua honra de suas seis sacerdotisas castas. Franziu o cenho ao lembrar que Héstia dissera à Hefesto que o cosmo de Miyu ultimamente andava meio descontrolado, o que indicava que ela estava despertando o cosmo da Vingança Justiceira, o cosmo da filha de Agamenom Elektra. E a loucura mostrava-se cada vez mais presente no mundo, o que traria sérios problemas se a caixa que aprisionara Lissa, a deusa da Loucura, aparecesse por conta disso.

O deus sabia que Lissa, muitas vezes era influenciada por Eros, o deus do amor levado elo sentimento, um grande amigo, e Eros andava muito ativo ultimamente, somente aumentando o risco da deusa libertar-se. Fora, claro, que ela estava sempre por trás das guerras que Ares causava, só assim para que tantos lutassem com ardor nas batalhas mesmo sabendo que seriam mortos. Isso não era bom, de acordo com as palavras da deusa do lar e do fogo, pois, na última vez em que Lissa andara pela terra livremente, foi trabalhoso aprisioná-la, e grandes conseqüências foram enfrentadas no Japão e na Europa inteira, praticamente.

Miha levantou-se, desligando o aparelho e lembrando-se das próprias ações e das ações de Alberich. Eram atitudes de loucura. Se Héstia estivesse certa, teria que tomar cuidado.


	3. Mudam tão de repente

**Por favor, quem acompanhar a fic, comente pelo menos uma vez. Preciso saber se não estou escrevendo a fic à toa.**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Quanto aos originais, basta dar os créditos e me passar o noma da fic pra eu ler.**

**Personalidade Tripla**

**Capítulo 3:**

**... ****Mudam Tão Rápido...**

**_I never tried to feel._**

**(Eu nunca tentei sentir.)**

_**I never tried to feel.**_

**(Eu nunca tentei sentir.)**

**_This vibration._**

**(Essa vibração)**

**_I never tried to reach._**

(Eu nunca tentei alcançar.)

_I never tried to reach._

(Eu nunca tentei alcançar.)

_Your eden._

**(Seu Éden.)**

Tokashi estava esticada em sua cama, pensando nas palavras de Jenyty. A Vulcana de Salamandra Gêmea tinha somente treze anos, mas tinha uma força extraordinária e era perfeita com conselhos. Desde que a jovem chegara ao Santuário, a conhecia, eram amigas desde aquela época.

_Venha, deixe sua verdadeira pessoa surgir._

Levantou-se de repente. Que voz fora aquela, falada com um tom que não se distinguia a doçura e a frieza. Era um estado intermediário. Não sabia o que queria, só sabia que um pavor tomara conta de seu coração. Sentiu uma pontada no coração.

_Não recuse a sua função no mundo!_

Novamente, a mesma voz. Abriu a porta do quarto com violência. Siegfried assustou-se ao ver o olhar inflamado de loucura da Vulcana, que saiu do quarto e elevou o cosmo, fazendo surgir diante de si a urna de sua armadura. Trazia em alto relevo na urna vermelho-fogo uma mulher com uma foice e olhos em chamas: Incêndio. Era armadura daquela que ceifava a vida daqueles que morriam vitimas do fogo. Vestiu a armadura e partiu pela porta, descendo as escadas. Era levada pelo perfume de Dama-da-Noite. O Guerreiro Deus lhe seguiu, estranhando aquilo. Segurou-a pelo braço, fazendo-a parar.

Tokashi: Me solte. – falou fria, ficando o olhar mais inflamado ainda de loucura.

Siegfried: Onde vai? – perguntou preocupado. Nunca vira Tokashi agir daquele jeito.

_Não se atrase!_

Aquela voz lhe dissera como se estivesse ao pé do ouvido, num sussurro louco dessa vez. O sangue fervia à altas temperaturas, o coração estava descompassado, como num instrumento desafinado.

Agitou a foice da armadura, de forma somente a afastar o rapaz, que vôou alguns degraus acima de onde estava.

Siegfried: Por Odin, o que aconteceu com ela? – murmurou levantando-se e vendo-a descer como um raio às escadas e entrar num corredor escuro.

**XxX**

_**I remember you were there.**_

**(Eu lembro que você estava lá.)**

_**Any one emotion.**_

**(Qualquer emoção.)**

_**Any true devotion.**_

**(Qualquer verdadeira devoção.)**

_**Anytime, anywhere.**_

**(Em qualquer tempo, em qualquer lugar.)**

**  
**Miyu entrou correndo na sala da forja onde Hefesto trabalhava numa espada completamente estranha aos olhos da Vulcana.

Hefesto: Miyu? – falou surpreso. Não pretendia que aquela espada fosse descoberta... Não ainda, pelo menos.

Miyu contemplou a espada forjada em ouro, diamante e prata. A lâmina parecia afiada, um pouco curva. A empunhadura estava tendo pequenos rubis vermelho-sangue incrustados. Era brilhante, e em seu interior tremeluzia uma chama. Com toda a certeza, faltava apenas ser afiada pela mão do Deus Ferreiro.

Miyu: Para quem é? – perguntou interessada, esquecendo-se completamente do que viera falar.

_Não conte. Volte para mim._

Ouviu uma voz sussurrar-lhe. Ignorou. Estava mais interessada na espada que o deus forjava em segredo.

Hefesto: ... Presente para Ares! – falou inventando. Era uma espada especial, e nem em um milhão de anos poderia cair nas mãos de Ares ou qualquer outro deus conspirador.

_Volte! Darei-lhe tudo o que quiser!_

Ouviu aquela voz novamente sussurrando. Não pode ignorar. Sentiu que seu coração disparara, e mesmo assim, sua pele empalidecer.

Hefesto: Que queria, Miyu? – perguntou preocupado pela palidez extrema e tão recente na jovem.

Miyu: Hã? Nada, senhor. – falou rápido, girando os calcanhares e correndo dali, para onde estava anteriormente. Um cheiro de Dama-da-Noite invadia suas narinas e guiava-a.

**XxX**

_**No fight left or so it seems**_

**(Não restou nenhuma luta, ou pelo menos é o que parece)**

_**I am a man whose dreams have all deserted**_

**(Eu sou um homem cujos sonhos o abandonaram)**

_**I've changed my face, I've changed my name**_

**(Eu mudei o meu rosto, Eu mudei o meu nome)**

_**But no-one wants you when you lose**_

**(Mas ninguém lhe quer quando você perde)**

_**  
**_Enquanto Miha estava em seu quarto, Alberich sentou-se no sofá da sala, e pôs-se à pensar. Pensar em Miha. Não sabia porque, mas sentia que seu interesse na jovem não era apenas no corpo tão belo que ela possuía, mas tinha a impressão de já a conhecer. Como se o tempo e o espaço fossem incompreensíveis diante suas lembranças, como se um destino trancado a sete chaves pelas Nornas (N/A: Deusas nórdicas que teciam o Destino), que queriam, à todo custo, não permitir que aquele destino continuasse à existir.

Levantou-se e andou lentamente até seu quarto. Não sabia direito, mas estava um pouco angustiado pelo fato de não conseguir agir diferente com Miha. Talvez fosse o fato de que sempre agira daquele jeito...

Sentou-se na cama e ficou fitando a parede. De repente, ouviu a porta de entrada bater. Miha tinha saído, e a toda velocidade. Não importou-se, apenas deixou-se cair na cama e passou a fitar o teto. Sentia sono e, sem que quisesse, fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

Minutos antes, quarto da Miha.

Estava deitada na cama. Enquanto refletia, sentia como se flechas invisíveis e doloridas atravessavam-lhe o corpo inteiro. Suava frio, já não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, à não ser Alberich. Queria chamá-lo, mas a voz não escapava por entre seus lábios. Somente suspiros incompletos escapavam dos lábios tão bem desenhados.

E então, ouviu aquela voz. Aquela voz que desde que Alberich chegara lhe atormentara.

_Entregue-se à mim!_

Era uma voz tentadora. Sentia o corpo ficar mais leve, como se alguém delicadamente o levantasse da cama. Levantou-se, tocando os pés descalços no chão.

_Não negue. Viver todos esses anos somente como uma filha adotiva de deusa não lhe agrada. Entregue-se ao poder de SER uma deusa!_

Não tina forças para contrariar. Era como se suas forças fossem tomadas pela terra. Estava entregue à misteriosa voz. Girou o pescoço, com os olhos fechados. Sentia-se no mais completo vácuo. Selene (N/A: Filha dos titãs Hiperião e Téia. Deusa da Lua) lhe sorria, imponente. Nix (N/A: Deusa primordial. A deusa da noite) e Éter (N/A: Filho de Nix, deus da luz) velavam por seu corpo. As estrelas iluminavam o corpo com suavidade.

De repente, sentiu seus pés tocarem o chão e desatou à correr para a porta. Saiu da casa, batendo a porta com violência. Aquele perfume de Dama-da-Noite lhe guiava.


	4. São como Camaleões

Pure-Petit Cat: A chorona

**Pure-Petit Cat: A chorona... Criei e até esqueço de fazer a coitada aparecer... ¬¬'''' Eu sou uma anta mesmo... Pois é! E você ainda nem viu a devida lutando! Pobre Haguen, ganhou sobrenome de sorvete! xD Sim, é Miha! Tá vendo como sou anta? Coloquei Miyu... Preciso tomar remédio pra cabeça... u.u'''' (e ainda sou novinha!) Yes, baby, ela é sensual! KKKKKK!! Cabelo rosa-chiclete... Boa! Até já sei que vou usar, não sei onde, mas vou usar! Se cuide MESMO, Lissa é terrível! Bem, só faço elemeio tarado porque li uma fic da Margarida em que ele era meio tarado! xD Mas realmente, ele temcara... Não precisa ter medo de Damas-da-Noite, só foi a escolhida porque... Bem... O perfume irrita meu sensível nariz (maldita rinite!), e cá está a continuação! Tranqüilo, também tenho minhas crises de leitura! xD**

**Anzula: Que bom que está gostando! n.n**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e os personagens não me pertencem, quanto aos originais, basta dar os devidos créditos e me avisar e tá tudo acertado.**

**Personalidade Tripla**

**Capítulo 4:**

**... São Como Camaleões...**

_**Your eden, your eden.**_

**(Seu éden, seu éden.)**

_**Did I ever think of you,**_

**(Alguma vez eu pensei em você,)**

_**  
**__**As my enemy.**_

**(Como meu inimigo.)**

_**  
**__**Did you ever think of me,**_

**(Você alguma vez pensou em mim,)**

_**  
**__**I'm complaining.**_

**(Estou reclamando.)**

Siegfried descia as escadas correndo. Queria e precisava chegar o quanto antes aonde quer que Hefesto ficava. Precisava falar com o deus.

Ao chegar ao final da escadaria, olhou para todos os lados. Várias portas estavam à sua frente, porém, não sabia por qual entrar... Ao olhar, viu uma mulher de cabelos longos e negros e olhos claros, saindo de uma sala, mais no canto, escondida por uma enorme rocha vulcânica. Passou por si, sem reparar na sua presença, dirigindo-se para a escada. Subiu-a correndo, o Guerreiro Deus seguiu-a com o olhar, até que ela entrou no mesmo local em que Tokashi entrara, seguida de uma jovem de cabelos longos e loiros e olhos dourados. A julgar pelas expressões nos rostos, diria que estavam... Enfeitiçadas, como Hilda ao receber o anel de Nibelungo (N/A: Eu preciso, preciso e preciso conseguir os DVD's das três partes OU o livro da ópera! EU PRECISO CONSEGUIR A ÓPERA "O ANEL DE NIBELUNGO"! Y.Y).

Estava demasiado distraído, e não percebeu que um homem parara atrás de si. Tinha olhos negros, cabelos castanho-fogo presos numa trança, usava um manto negro com algumas jóias decorando-o e aparentava ter um corpo forte, segurava uma espada da mão. Reparou-o somente quando este tocou em seu ombro.

Siegfried: AH! – exclamou com o susto, virando-se. – Quem é você? – perguntou ainda assustado, um pouco desconfiado, talvez.

Hefesto: Sou Hefesto. O que faz aqui? Pensei que estava na casa de Tokashi... – falou escondendo a espada atrás de si, antes que o rapaz a percebesse.

Siegfried: É sobre ela que vim falar. Ela enlouqueceu de vez! EU estava na sala, e ela no quarto, e de repen te ela apareceu, elevando o cosmo, fazendo sua armadura aparecer e vestindo-a. – falou sério, fitando o jovem que era a reencarnação de Hefesto.

Hefesto olhou-o pasmo. Miyu também agira de forma estranha, e Miha vinha agindo estranhamente. Saia que o selo sobre Lissa estava perdendo a eficácia, e que Miyu era a reencarnação de Elektra. Três mulheres agindo estranhamente... Lissa preisava de três mulheres para se libertar, pois possui três faces: a face que faz o mal, a face que faz o bem e a face da traição... Talvez tivesse sido uma boa idéia forjar aquela espada, agora, o problema era encontrar alguém que pudesse manejá-la, um mortal com motivos fortes o bastante para tal.

Sentia-se culpada. Pelo quê? Por quê usara um golpe poderoso contra Siegfried, ainda que com força controlada, mas algo a impulsionara a fazer aquilo, e a mesma coisa a impulsionara a ir onde estava.

Aproximou-se do altar, fitando a caixa. Haviam três mulheres pintadas na tampa. A que mais lhe chamou a atenção tinha os cabelos no meio das costas, dourados com fios prateados, olhos cinza-amarelado, com uma expressão de loucura, lábios finos pintados de negro, usando uma longa túnica dourada com um cinto prateado.

Estendeu a mão, escorregando com suavidade as longas unhas pela tampa da caixa de ébano, sentindo como se algo a chamasse. O cheiro de Dama-da-Noite vinha de dentro da caixa. O que faria agora?

**XxX**

_**Case son' cambiate.**_

**(As casas mudaram.)**

_**  
**__**Voci son' diverse.**_

**(As vozes são diferentes.)**

_**  
**__**Era la mia città.**_

**(Era a minha cidade.)**

_**  
**__**Non la conosco più.**_

**(Eu não a reconheço mais.)**

_**  
**__**La ora io sono solo un' estranea**_

**(Eu sou apenas uma estranha)**

_**  
**__**Senza patria.**_

**(Sem uma pátria)**

Começou a estranhar a demora de Miyu. Já fazia quase duas horas que ela saíra, e ela não costumava demorar tanto quando saía... Levantou-se, impaciente, começando a andar de um lado pro outro, de forma nervosa. O rapaz de cabelos loiros estava nervoso e o tic-tac do relógio apenas reforçava a sensação de demora.

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac...

Aquele barulho infernal não parava e também não o tranqüilizava.

**  
**Cansado de esperara, saiu da casa, batendo a porta. Olhou para baixo, para cima, e nem sinal de Miyu, subindo ou descendo a escadaria, até que a viu subindo a escadaria correndo, entrando num corredor escuro, seguida de uma jovem loira. Olhou um pouco mais, e viu Siegfried descendo a escadaria rapidamente, e decidiu seguí-lo.

Chegou ao final da escadaria um bom tempo depois do amigo, e encontrou-o conversando com um homem que ele não reconheceu, que parecia pensativo.

Haguen: Sieg? – perguntou aproximando-se cautelosamente. O asgardiano virou-se ao ouvir seu apelido, e olhou Haguen surpreso.

Siegfried: EU mesmo. – murmurou. - Haquen, este é o deus Hefesto. – disse fazendo sinal para o Guerreiro Deus se aproximar.

Haguen: É um prazer. – disse fazendo uma reverência.

Hefesto: Não temos tempo para apresentações... – murmurou, fazendo sinal para seguirem-no.

Tinha que chegar logo. Precisava chegar. Aquela força que a impulsionava... Era tão misteriosa... Poderosa... Tentadora... E aquele perfume... A guiava para onde tinha saído...

Entrou no salão, encontrado Tokashi de armadura, lá, parada, observando a mesma caixa de ébano em cima do altar, com fascinação.

Aproximou-se da amiga e, tocando-lhe o ombro, viu-a virar-se com um olhar assustado, que tranqüilizou-se ao ver quem era.

Miy: Tudo bem, Tokashi? – perguntou, com a voz preocupada.

Tokashi: Sim, Miyu. Estou bem. – murmurou, suspirando aliviada. Por um momento, achou que Siegfried tivesse seguido-a.

**XxX**

_**Don't give up**_

**(Não desista)**

_**  
'cos you have friends**_

**(Porque você tem amigos)**

_**  
**__**Don't give up**_

**(Não desista)**

_**  
You're not beaten yet**_

**(Você ainda não foi derrotado)**

_**  
**__**Don't give up**_

**(Não desista)**

_**  
I know you can make it good!**_

**(Eu sei que você pode se dar bem!)**

Ainda estava deitado na cama, sem importar-se com nada. Por quê? Nem ele sabia... Talves fosse o fato de que parecia que jamais conquistaria a confiança de Miha. Talvez, para tal, precisasse, antes, mudar. Seria difícil, mas talvez conseguisse com um pouco de esforço.

Estava assim, perdido em pensamentos, quando Hefesto, Siegfried e Haguen entraram em seu quarto com brusquidão.

Alberich: Ei! Que invasão de privacidade é essa?! – falou irritado, levantando-se e olhando os três com uma veia pulsando na testa.

Hefesto andou em sua direção, segurando-o pela gola da camisa com uma mão, parecendo... Furioso!

Hefesto: Onde a Miha está?! – perguntou com os olhos em chamas.

Alberich: Eu não sei! Eu tava aqui no meu quarto quando ouvi ela abrir a porta e bater com força pra fechar! – falou rápido, vendo o deus soltar sua camisa, bufando.

Hefesto: Tarde demais... – murmurou, irritado. A espada que forjara estava bem segura na outra mão, a lâmina reluzindo com a luz que incidia sobre ela. – Esse perfume... – murmurou ao sentir o perfume de Dama-da-Noite impregnado no local. – Dama-da-Noite... Lissa... Então acordou e agora quer se libertar... – estava próximo à parede, e deu um murro na mesma, de raiva. A parede afundou um pouco e tremeu por inteiro.

Desejava poder. Queria ser uma deusa. Esse desejo oculto nascera e nunca se manifestara, até aquela voz começar a lhe falar. Aquela voz que tudo sabia, aquela voz capaz de profetizar, capaz de influenciar. Não tinha forças para contrariá-la, seu corpo não queria contrariar. Sua mente queria chamar o nome de Alberich bem alto, mas quando as palavras chegavam aos lábios, saía apenas um sussurro entrecortado do nome. Como o amava, mas sempre lhe recusara. Por que? Talvez achando que permanecendo pura de corpo pudesse se tornar uma deusa. Mas de nada adiantava, pois sua mente já estava sem sanidade. Corria até o antigo salão de sacrifícios do vulcão, encontrou Tokashi e Miyu lá, a observar o altar com atenção.

Andou até as duas, e ao alcançá-las, a força abandonou suas pernas e escorou nas Vulcanas para não ir ao chão.

Tokashi: Miha...?! – perguntou preocupada, segurando a filha adotiva de Héstia. Ouviu apenas um sussurro entrecortado.

Miha: Albe... Rich... – sussurrou com a voz fraca. Ainda estava de pé, escorada em Tokashi, enquanto Miyu usava os conhecimentos médicos que possuía para ter pelo menos uma idéia do que se passava com ela, medindo o pulso e analisando os olhos. As pupilas estavam dilatadas, e Miha ergueu a mão em direção a caixa de ébano em cima do altar.

Miyu fitou a caixa, e Mnemosine (N/A: Titânide filha de Gaia e Urano, deusa da Memória. Mãe, junto com Zeus, das Nove Musas) lhe trouxe a estranha figura que lhe impedira de abrir a caixa de ébano mais cedo. O que seria o mais prudente a se fazer agora? Poderia Métis (N/A: Deusa da prudência, mãe de Athena. Como primeira esposa de Zeus, foi engolida pelo deus para que Athena não nascesse de um parto normal, e assim não lhe tomasse o trono) lhe ajudar nesse momento? Não sabia, pois o que as Moiras tecem é desconhecido para todos, com pouquíssimas exceções, e mudar o que elas tecem é algo quase impossível...


	5. Ora tristes, ora odiosos

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus persoangens não me pertencem. Quanto aos originais, basta me avisar e colocar os créditos.**

**Personalidade Tripla**

**Capítulo perdi as contas:**

**... Ora tristes, Ora odiosos...**

**_I never tried to feel._**

**(Eu nunca tentei sentir.)**

_**I never tried to feel.**_

**(Eu nunca tentei sentir.)**

**_This vibration._**

**(Essa vibração)**

**_I never tried to reach._**

**(Eu nunca tentei alcançar.)**

**_I never tried to reach._**

**(Eu nunca tentei alcançar.)**

**_Your eden._**

**(Seu Éden.)**

Tokashi observava Miha preocupada. Os olhos não estavam normais, e a jovem suava de forma desesperadora. Miyu parecia mais perdida que cego em tiroteio. Não conseguia descobrir o que Miha tinha.

O cheiro de Dama-da-Noite ficou mais forte, e foi inevitável todas olharem ao redor atrás de onde vinha o cheiro. Pararam o olhar sobre a caixa em cima do altar. Estava aberta, e uma fraca luz vinha dali.

Miyu e Tokashi se entreolharam, e Miha olhava para a caixa de ébano fixamente. A luz lentamente ficava mais forte, e então, um grito de loucura se fez ouvir, um grito agudo, vindo do fundo da alma, um grito intempestivo e assustador, causando arrepios as três. Não sabiam o que era, apenas... Era algo assustador. A luz que saia da caixa de repente ficou fortíssima, irradiando pelos cantos mais obscuros do salão. Uma mulher estava parada à frente do altar quando a luz abandonou o lugar. Tinha longos cabelos na cintura de um vermelho estranho, como se fossem um sinal de loucura, olhos de um branco vívido, como se não enxergassem, que pareciam não importar para onde você fosse, davam a impressão de te olhar como se quisesse lhe devorar a alma, um branco tão vívido que seria capaz de enlouquecer uma pessoa qualquer. Os lábios pintados da cor da loucura, a pele de um branco mórbido, como se fosse um cadáver, usando um longo vestido negro com linhas vermelhas, de ouro e de prata. E o cheiro de Dama-da-Noite, então... Andou a passos rebolados na direção das jovens, e então, parou. Deixou de ser uma mulher para se tornar três. Uma, a do meio, com longas asas de morcego saindo das costas, olhos de um branco vívido, cabelos longos e loiros, pele morena, alta. Olhava para Miha fixamente. A jovem sentia como se aquele olhar fosse flechas que lhe atravessavam a alma, uma dor agonizante em seu peito a fazia respirar com falência. A da direita tinha longa asas também, porém, a da direita era branca, asas de anjo, a da esquerda, de morcego, olhos bicolores, um vermelho, o outro, negro, lábios pintados de branco, cabelos na cintura e de um vermelho estranho. Olhava Tokashi fixamente com o olho negro, porém, o vermelho, bailava na órbita, olhado para todos os lados. Aquilo fazia o estômago da Vulcana dar voltas. A da esquerda, possuía asas de anjo, brancas, olhos azuis, inocentes e serenos, cabelos negros e longos, pele de um branco mórbido, como a de um cadáver. Olhava Miyu fixamente, tentando passar tranqüilidade, porém, o sorriso cínico nos lábios vermelhos lhe traía. Aquele olhar fazia a jovem sentir-se intimidada, era um anjo louco.

**XxX**

De repente, as três mulheres levantaram vôo a alguns centímetros do chão, afastaram-se, para em seguida voarem em direção as jovens. Penetraram cada uma cada corpo como se elas fossem feitas de ar. Penetraram e ali ficaram. Tamanho foi o impacto que três foram ao chão, desacordadas. Três armaduras apareceram, cada uma com a forma de uma mulher com asas. As armaduras das três faces da loucura. As armaduras das três faces de Lissa.

Tokashi abriu os olhos, carregados de malícia e maldade. Levantou-se e tocou a armadura com uma asa de anjo e outra de morcego. Imediatamente, a armadura cobriu-lhe o corpo. Um sorriso irônico e um olhar cínico se estamparam em sua face. Sentou-se na escada que levava ao altar, aguardando Miyu e Miha acordarem.

**Though I saw it all around**

**(Apesar de ver isso acontecer por todo lado)**

**Never thought that I could be affected**

**(Nunca pensei que seria atingido)**

**Thought that we'd be last to go**

**(Ainda que nós fossemos os últimos a ir)**

**It is so strange the way things turn**

**(É tão estranho o caminho que as coisas tomam)**

Hefesto subia as escadarias correndo, com os três Guerreiros Deuses atrás. Nenhum deles compreendia o que estava acontecendo, apenas o fato que era algo sério. Pararam de repente, quase indo os três ao chão quando Siegfried parou, imitando Hefesto.

Alberich: Avisa quando parar! – disse irritado, pulando num pé só. Quando parara, batera o pé com tudo no degrau.

Siegfried: Foi mal, mas a culpa não foi minha! – disse erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Hefesto: Fiquem quietos! – disse ao ver que Haguen ia abrir a boca para falar algo, mas assim que o deus se pronunciou, segurou-se para não falar besteira. – Alberich, vem aqui.

O Guerreiro Deus subiu mais alguns degraus mancando até o deus. Viu Hefesto erguer a espada que carregava, fitando-a como se fosse algo importante.

Alberich: Sim?

Hefesto: Você é o único que sabe manejar uma arma, não é verdade? – perguntou, passando o dedo pela lâmina de diamante da espada. O rapaz afirmou. – Segure essa espada. – segurou a espada com o cabo para Alberich, que olhou meio desconfiado, mas segurou ainda assim. Ao segurar com firmeza o cabo da mesma, sentiu como se uma chama se acendesse em si e se alastrasse como o fogo nos dias quentes e secos. Uma sensação alegre, que dominava-o completamente. Pensamentos de esperança que infestavam sua mente.

Alberich: Que... Que espada é essa? – perguntou, surpreso, fitando a chama que tremeluzia no interior do diamante.

Hefesto: Nadine, a Esperança. A única que não fugiu de Pandora quando a caixa foi aberta. Essa chama dentro dela vai queimar enquanto quem a manejar tiver esperança em seu coração, não importa se para mal ou para bem, pois é a Esperança da Caixa de Pandora. – disse olhando para o alto.

Alberich: E por que o senhor não a maneja? – perguntou, fazendo menção de devolver ao deus, que recuou um passo.

Hefesto: Nadine pode ser manejada apenas pelo primeiro mortal que a tocar que fizer a chama de Esperança permanecer acesa. Você foi o primeiro mortal à tocá-la e a chama continuou acesa. Ela lhe pertence. Qualquer outro que não sejam seus descendentes morrerão ao tocá-la, inclusive os deuses. Você se tornou o guardião da Esperança. – disse com um sorriso agradável e aconchegante, virando-se. – Use-a com sabedoria, e mantenha esperança em seu coração para que a chama não se apague. Ensine aos seus filhos isso e que eles ensinem aos seus netos. É uma grande responsabilidade garantir que a Esperança não morra... – disse a última frase com um tanto de sarcasmo, continuando a subir.

Alberich estava estático. Ele, guardião de algo tão precioso como a Esperança... Não podia ser verdade. Era simplesmente impossível... Sentiu Siegfried e Haguen colocarem a mão em seu ombro, compreensivos e amigáveis. Sorriam confiantes, como se dissessem "Você consegue". O Guerreiro Deus sorriu, e os três começaram a seguir o deus que recomeçara a subir.


	6. Loucura

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus persoangens não me pertencem. Quanto aos originais, basta me avisar e colocar os créditos.**

**Personalidade Tripla**

**Capítulo perdi as contas:**

**... Loucura...**

As três haviam acordado. Todas estavam com as armaduras que haviam aparecido misteriosamente, de mãos dadas, paradas na frente da caixa, como que vigiando a entrada do salão, agora com tochas espalhadas, iluminando-o luxuosamente. O pó havia sumido, as teias de aranha haviam sido limpas, as trepadeiras haviam sido arrancadas. Tudo como sessenta e quatro anos atrás, quando Lissa fora aprisionada. As paredes expostas deixando tapeçarias e pinturas antigas expostas, de Hefesto e os Cíclopes trabalhando nas forjas, Héstia e seus rituais, enfim, pinturas e tapeçarias milenares.

Miha olhou para Tokashi, apertando mais a sua mão, passando tranqüilidade. Tokashi estava nervosa. A armadura de Miha possuía as asas de morcego. Em seguida, olhou para Miyu, sentindo-a apertar sua mão com mais força, assustada. Sua armadura possuía as asas de anjo. Em seguida, as três, já no mesmo nível de tranqüilidade, fitaram a entrada, ouvindo passos se aproximando. Todas sorriram cinicamente.

XxX

Drove the night toward my home

(Levei a noite inteira indo para casa)

The place that I was born, on the lakeside

(O lugar onde eu nasci, à beira do lago)

As daylight broke, I saw the earth

(E ao clarear, eu vi a terra)

The trees had burned down to the ground

(E as árvores tinham sido totalmente queimadas)

A chegarem à entrada do corredor para o salão, os passos tornaram-se cautelosos. Andando à passos lentos, com Hefesto indo à frente e Haguen em último, adentraram o salão, encontrando as três jovens paradas em frente ao altar com a caixa aberta, de mãos dadas e armaduras. A que Miha usava era inteiramente negra, a de Miyu, toda branca, e a de Tokashi, o lado da asa de morcego negro e o da asa de anjo branco.

Tokashi soltou a mão de Miyu, andando à passos rebolados em direção de Hefesto, que permanecia parado, olhando-a desafiador. De repente, Tokashi começou a bater as asas, tirando os pés do chão, voando rapidamente em direção ao deus, derrubando-o de forma que ele não esperava.

Fitou-o de forma penetrante, sem tirar o sorrisinho cínico dos lábios. Prendeu o deus no chão, ficando por cima e pressionando o pescoço do mesmo com seu braço contra o chão. Os olhos brilharam malignamente.

Tokashi: Olá, Hefesto! Há quanto tempo! Deve se lembrar de mim... – disse com voz sibilante.

Hefesto: A Face da Traição... Claro que me lembro de você, Lissa. – disse ofegante. O ar lhe faltava.

Tokashi (Traição): Não deve se lembrar da minha face... Lembra que arrancou os meus olhos?! – berrou levantando com as asas batendo, raivosa e odiosa. – Tenho que ver através desses olhos de humana, e quando recuperar meu corpo, nunca verei as minhas conquistas! – disse com lágrimas de sangue rolando pelo rosto.

Hefesto levantou-se, respirando com dificuldade. Fitou Tokashi, que tinha aparência magoada. Os Guerreiros Deuses fitavam Miha e Miyu, paradas, apenas observando.

Tokashi (Traição): Vai me pagar por isso! – as unhas cresceram, e avançando rapidamente, antes que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa, perfurou os olhos do deus. Em seguida, segurando-o pelo pescoço, empurrou-o com os olhos sangrando até a parede, tirando uma pena da asa de anjo e prendeu o deus pelo pescoço a alguns centímetros do chão na parede. Tirou mais penas e prendeu os pulsos e tornozelos.

Tokashi virou o olhar para Siegfried, sorrindo docemente. Não entendendo direito porque, o Guerreiro Deus sentiu um friozinho incômodo subir por sua coluna. Não gostara daquele sorriso, chegando ameaçar recuar um passo.

Miha e Miyu soltaram as mãos. Miyu rapidamente voou na direção de Haguen, parando na frente deste. Com um movimento de mão, Miha fez Alberich vir em sua direção, mesmo contra a sua vontade. O cosmo de deusa fluía através das três jovens, unindo-se quando estavam de mãos dadas, ficando ainda mais poderosos, e mesmo quando estavam separadas, os cosmos eram poderosos.

Quando o Guerreiro Deus parou diante de Miha, a jovem puxou-o pela gola da camiseta para um beijo ardente, cheio de luxúria. A principio, Alberich correspondeu, mas logo, empurrou-a, limpando a boca em seguida, vendo-a fazer uma careta de desagrado.

Miha: Pensei que fosse isso que quisesse, Guerreiro Deus. – disse, altiva e séria, vendo-o empunhar a espada com firmeza.

Alberich: Não desse jeito. Você não é a Miha que eu conheço! – gritou, avançando com a espada. Miha apenas fechou o cenho e uma barreira psíquica protegeu-a, atirando Alberich longe. Mesmo assim, fraquejou quando o fio da lâmina da espada atingiu a barreira.

Haguen colocou-se em posição de batalha. Miyu balançou a cabeça negativamente de forma serena, colocando delicadamente as mãos sobre os punhos fechados do Guerreiro Deus de Merak, abaixando-os lentamente, surpreendendo-o, pois nem ele entendia por que se deixava levar.

Siegfried viu o sorriso sádico de Tokashi, e assustou-se quando ela avançou para cima de si, atirando-o no chão, segurando seus braços fortemente no chão e colocando seu peso sobre si, de forma que o Guerreiro Deus não fugisse. Malícia tomou seu olhar, e num segundo, colou seus lábios aos de Siegfried, que resistiu heroicamente, até que a força e o cosmo superior o fizeram deixar as defesas caírem, derrotadas.

**_Don't give up_**

**(Não desista)**

**_  
'cos you have friends_**

**(Porque você tem amigos)**

**_  
Don't give up_**

**(Não desista)**

**_  
You're not beaten yet_**

**(Você ainda não foi derrotado)**

**_  
Don't give up_**

**(Não desista)**

**_  
I know you can make it good!_**

**(Eu sei que você pode se dar bem!)**

Quando foi atirado longe, Alberich soltou Nadine, que voou longe, se fincando na rocha da parede. Levantou-se lentamente, escorando da parede.

Fitou Miha intensamente para em seguida procurar Nadine com o olhar. Ao encontrá-la, correu, tirando a mesma da rocha, começando a atacar Miha seguidamente. A jovem possuída por Lissa defendia-se com a armadura, diversas vezes revidando o ataque.

Miha: Predador da Noite! – ergueu as mãos, em seguida voando na direção de Alberich, atacando-o com ferocidade e o jogando no chão. O Guerreiro Deus tentou alcançar a espada ao seu lado, mas a jovem chutou-a, para em seguida sentar em cima do rapaz, segurando com firmeza suas mãos no chão. Sorriu maliciosa, beijando com ferocidade o asgardiano, que deixou-se levar. Não tinha forças para lutar contra Miha. Não se arriscava a elevar seu cosmo, com medo de ferir a jovem por trás daquela face. Sabia que era Lissa em sua face do Mal, mas a aparência era da jovem que cuidara de si por longos meses e por quem se apaixonara sem perceber. Não tinha coragem para lutar contra ela.

De repente, sentiu Nadine tremer, vibrar, e a vibração da Esperança chegava-lhe na alma e fez com que a Esperança em si, quase apagada, acendesse novamente. Miha também percebeu e, parando de beijar o rapaz, virou seu olhar na direção da espada. A mesma voou na direção da mão de Alberich. Assustada, a jovem tomada por Lissa levantou-se e recuou alguns passos ao ver o Guerreiro Deus levantar e empunhar a espada com firmeza.

Miha (Mal): Não tem medo de ferir à jovem que ama? – perguntou insegura ao vê-lo elevar o cosmo.

Alberich: Miha me mataria se eu não acabasse com você. – disse avançando com revigorado. Agora Miha tinha problemas para bloquear os ataques e contra-atacar.

_Rest your head_

(Fique descansado)

_  
You worry too much_

(Você se preocupa demais)

_  
It's going to be alright_

(Tudo ficará bem)

_  
When times get rough_

(Quando os tempos forem difíceis)

_  
__You can fall back on us_

(Você pode contar conosco)

_  
Don't give up_

(Não desista)

_  
Please don't give up_

(Por favor não desista)

Haguen não entendeu porque se deixava se levar, mas tinha certeza que tinha haver com a jovem à sua frente com armadura que mais lembrava um anjo. A jovem aproximou-se mais.

Miyu: Não se preocupe. Miyu está bem. Lissa não manda aqui. Quem manda aqui, é Electra, a Vingança Justiceira. – sussurrou ao ouvido do Guerreiro Deus, que não conseguiu esconder a surpresa.

Miyu soltou os punhos do rapaz e se afastou. De repente, a armadura que usava saiu, parando montada ao lado. Ergueu uma das mãos, com um olhar sério, e outra armadura apareceu. Uma armadura vermelha como fogo e azul como água, em forma de uma mulher com uma faixa na frente dos olhos, com uma espada numa mão e uma balança estendida na outra mão, onde de um lado estava sangue e, do outro, uma adaga prateada toda ensangüentada.

A armadura revestiu seu corpo. Os pratos da balança, se colocaram como escudos em ambos braços, a espada e a adaga foram para suas mãos, o sangue tingiu seus cabelos azul-índigo e as pontas dos dedos, a faixa tampou seus olhos e o que antes era a mulher, vestiu seu corpo, como se a armadura fosse um simples vestido.

Tokashi soltou Siegfried e virou-se para Miyu, assim como Miha, já que Alberich fora ver como Siegfried e Haguen se encontravam.

Miyu: Electra, a Vingança Justiceira, reencarnou por ordens de Nêmesis, a Vingança e a Distribuição justa entre os deuses! – ergueu a espada, falando com tom altivo. Hefesto sorriu. – Hefesto não morrerá! – apontou a espada para as outras duas tomadas por Lissa, que simplesmente avançaram em sua direção. Alberich se colocou ao lado de Miyu, determinado à lutar.

Alberich: Haguen, Siegfried, soltem Hefesto e o levem daqui! Agora! – gritou, saltando na frente de Miha, impedindo que ela fosse atrás dos outros dois, assim como Miha fez com Tokashi.


End file.
